Siempre a mi lado
by Brujita-Potter
Summary: So Yi Jeong regresa a Corea después de 4 años de ausencia...¿qué pensará durante su trayecto del aeropuerto a cierto jardín de niños, para encontrarse con cierta inocente jovencita?


**HOLA A TODOS!**

**Este es mi primer fic de BOF, así que espero muchos reviews!**

**NOTA: Los personajes, caracteres de BOF NO ME PERTENECEN, sólo escribo sobre ellos por diversión, sin fines de lucrooooo!**

**Espero que lo disfruten!**

**SIEMPRE A MI LADO**

**Capítulo 1: Regresando...y recordando...**

Habían pasado 4 años desde que un joven apuesto había partido a tierras europeas con la esperanza de lograr su completa rehabilitación y seguir sus estudios, con la finalidad de convertirse en un hombre digno…digno de regresar junto a ella. Si, se trataba del apuesto So Yi Jeong, que acababa de regresar a Seúl con la firme convicción de encontrarse lo antes posible con aquella persona a la que había prometido buscar antes que a nadie….Chu Ga Eul…

El sólo recordar su bello e inocente rostro, lo hacía esbozar una sonrisa idiota…si, el indomable Casanova del F4, sonreía como un colegial ante el recuerdo de la muchacha. Sabía que había pasado mucho tiempo, desde la última vez que la había visto en persona, y estaba lleno de una emoción y nerviosismo indescriptible.

Llegó al aeropuerto, recogió su equipaje y el personal de la Familia So, se encontraba listo para llevarlo a casa…pero él, tenía otros planes. Una vez instalado en su lujoso auto, sacó de entre sus bolsillos un pedazo de papel, leyó la dirección y le indicó a su chofer que lo llevará lo antes posible a dicho lugar. El auto se puso en marcha, al mismo tiempo que el corazón parecía salírsele del pecho.

Era un hermoso día en Seúl, era verano, un día lleno de sol, una brisa cálida y un cielo azul cristalino…So Yi Jeong veía absorto el panorama por la ventana de su auto, pero realmente no prestaba atención, ya que se encontraba sonriendo mientras recordaba todos y cada uno de los momentos que vivió con Ga Eul en el pasado…la forma en la que ella siempre le hablaba, lo veía y sobretodo le sonreía. Cuando la dejó hace 4 años, ella era una dulce e inocente jovencita de apenas 17 años, y él ya era todo un Casanova, experto en las tácticas del amor, a una muy corta edad de 21 años. Parecía que la diferencia de edad entre ellos no era mucha y parecía aún menor, debido al carácter tranquilo y maduro de la jovencita. Ga Eul lo había sacado de la oscuridad, del encierro y de la tortura de su existencia; le había ayudado a enfrentar sus demonios personales, y le había devuelto la esperanza en el amor, y por increíble que parezca, le devolvió también la esperanza de tener un final feliz.

Durante los 4 años de estancia en Suecia, So Yi Jeong, se concentró arduamente en sus estudios y su rehabilitación…afortunadamente después de 2 años de continua y ardua rehabilitación su mano recuperó su condición anterior, y su talento como alfarero no sólo continuó como antes, sino mejoró. Si bien su mente se concentraba en sus estudios, frecuentemente su corazón lo distraía de éstos, y terminaba observando su enorme colección de fotografías de Ga Eul, las cuales eran enviadas frecuentemente por su amigo, Song Wo Bin vía e-mail, claro, no sin antes amenazar a su amigo con que debía borrarlas, ya que sólo él, tenía el derecho de admirar una y otra vez a la jovencita. Estos comentarios posesivos siempre lograban arrancarle una sonrisa o burla por parte del joven Song, el cual no comprendía desde cuándo su compañero de andanzas, se había vuelto tan celoso. Si celoso…y no era para menos, con el transcurso de los años, Ga Eul había crecido, había cambiado de ser una jovencita con aire infantil a una hermosa mujer…De hecho, con las últimas fotografías enviadas por Wo Bin, fué cuando cayó en la cuenta, que su regreso no podía seguir posponiéndose más, ya que en dichas fotos, observó como los hombres que se encontraban a su alrededor, quedaban maravillados al verla y no disimulaban siquiera las miradas que le lanzaban. Y no era para menos, Ga Eul, se había convertido en una preciosidad, tenía una piel blanca y perfecta, enmarcada con su hermoso cabello negro que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda con rizos leves en las puntas, y si a eso se le sumaban sus delicadas curvas , sus enormes ojos soñadores y su aspecto etéreo, resultaba una combinación totalmente abrumadora para cualquier chico que tuviera sangre en las venas. Además de tener un aspecto que le podía quitar el aliento a cualquier chico, Ga Eul tenía muchos otros atractivos, entre ellos su carácter amable y servicial, sin contar su alegría y perseverancia.

So Yi Jeong mantuvo largas conversaciones telefónicas con ella, y por medio de éstas, se dió cuenta de que Ga Eul era, para su desgracia, demasiado popular…le contaba de su vida en la universidad y de la cantidad de amigos y amigas que había hecho; cada vez que ella le mencionaba el nombre de un chico, él parecía querer romper lo que tuviera enfrente y trataba por todos los medios de permanecer con un tono de voz neutral, para no denotar sus celos. Sabía que no tenía derecho a enojarse ni a reclamarle nada, después de todo él no estaba a su lado, y no podía negarle a la chica la posibilidad de que encontrara a su alma gemela. Y era precisamente, ese pensamiento lo que ocasionó que el joven alfarero se atormentara en más de una ocasión, ya que Ga Eul no podía permanecer encerrada en una burbuja de cristal hasta que él regresara, ella tenía que vivir su vida, conocer personas, salir, y por qué no, incluso enamorarse. Sólo así, ella sabría si lo que decía sentir por él era amor, o sólo había sido encandilada por sus encantos. En más de una ocasión, se enteró de citas que tuvo con compañeros de escuela y posteriormente con compañeros de trabajo (gracias a informes de Wo Bin y de Ji Hoo), pero dichos encuentros nunca pasaron a mayores; básicamente ella aceptaba salir con ellos por mera cortesía o sólo para platicar. Cada vez que sabía de sus salidas, So Yi Jeong se llenaba de una ansiedad indescriptible, y en más de una ocasión marco al teléfono de la pelinegra sólo para terminar colgando en el último minuto. Sabía que era un tonto y no podía evitar sentirse de esa manera tan infantil. Así pasaron algunos meses, incluso años hasta que hace cerca de 1 año, fue la misma Ga Eul, la que le comentó de alguien, un chico 2 años mayor que ella, llamado Lee Jung Hwan, el cual había terminado la universidad y era profesor de matemáticas en una escuela secundaria cercana a la universidad donde ella estudiaba su último semestre para convertirse en profesora de jardín de niños. El notó que ella sonaba diferente a las demás ocasiones, sonaba entusiasmada y muy contenta y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el no supo que decir. El no se esperó eso, y sabia que no tenía derecho a prohibirle nada, ya que nunca le pidió que fuera su novia ni nada formal….sólo le dejó una promesa y la condición que ella no encontrara a su alma gemela…

El pensar que Ga Eul estuviera con otro hombre, hacia que la sangre de So Yi Jeong hirviera, y exigió a Wo Bin, que investigara a aquel idiota con la esperanza de encontrar algo turbio en él, y poder sugerirle a Ga Eul, que no se fiara de él, y por otro lado comentarle a Wo Bin, que alejara a ese idiota de Ga Eul, porque según él, "sólo estaba cuidando de su inocente amiga"….pero para su desgracia, el muy IDIOTA ese de Lee Jung Hwan no tenía ningún pasado oscuro, de hecho era un chico bastante decente, estudioso, trabajador, proveniente de una familia clase media y bastante normal. Era sin duda la persona indicada para Ga Eul, él representaba la tranquilidad y estabilidad que tal vez el joven alfarero nunca podría darle darle.

Por varias semanas Ga Eul, no le comentó nada a So Yi Jeong sobre su relación con Lee Jung Hwan, ya que ella estaba algo confundida por el chico Lee, ya que el parecía entenderla y escucharla como ella lo necesitaba, pero tampoco estaba segura de que lo que sintiera por él fuera amor, o sólo se sentía sola y quería sentirse acompañada. El silencio de Ga Eul, fue una espina en el corazón de So Yi Jeong …una espina que día a día lo perforaba y parecía que le impedía respirar….

...

Fin del primer capitulo, qué les pareció?

No será un fic largo, sólo es para calentar motores, porque quiero escribir una historia mas larga, ya tengo la idea principal, solo necesito tiempoooo!

SALUDOS!


End file.
